The Fallen
by Shadowyman
Summary: When Kim and Ron fall, the world will feel the pain. When a certain blue scientist decides to take it too far, the world will shudder in horror. Only this time by the ones who once protected it. Evil Ron X Evil Kim.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and this story will never net me a profit.

Author's Notes: Throughout , I have read many stories about Evil Ron (Zorpox) and barely any on Evil Kim. I have always wanted to read a very good story about the two protagonists turn evil and try to kill everyone and dominate the world. True, there are some out there, the best in my opinion "Team Possible turns Evil!" by Aero Tendo, but I still believe that there should be more out there. Most of the "good guys turn bad" in the KP universe includes the Attitudinator. I want to take that idea and take it a step further. You'll see soon. Well, I hope you all enjoy my story and please review at your leisure.

* * *

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

As the morning sun rose high in the sky, light enveloped the town of Middleton. It was Monday and the students and workers of the town were beginning to stir in their sleep.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

"Uggghhh."

Ron Stoppable lazily moved to the side of the bed and hit the SNOOZE button on his alarm clock. His body was still sore from last night's mission to stop Dr. Dementor and having to go to school wasn't going to heal his bruises and sore muscles. Opening one eye and looking at the clock, it read 7 o' clock.

Sighing heavily, Ron slowly and carefully sat up on his bed. He quickly changed into his usual attire, grabbed his backpack and textbooks, and left the house.

The school clock hit 7:40 when Ron made it to the grounds on his broken down scooter. Half-way to school the scooter had broken down and toppled over. Ron had to walk the vehicle to school, the pain of last night's mission still lingering.

Once he parked his scooter, he rushed as quickly as he could to his locker. Once there, he found a wonderful surprise, his girlfriend and partner, Kim Possible.

"Hey Ron," Kim said as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron blushed a bit as did Kim, the two had only recently been together and kissing in public was still a bit new to them.

"Hey Kim," Ron replied. He opened his locker and grabbed all the necessary things he needed for the day. "So how was your night after the mission? I was totally shut down after all that."

"I was a bit tired too. All I could do was just wash and go to sleep," Kim replied. "Are you okay? Those henchmen were pretty dang tough."

Ron rubbed his left arm. "I'm living to say the least. Man, they really took their toll on me."

"You want me to kiss to make it better?"

Both teens chuckled. "Maybe later Kim." Ron replied.

Kim opened her own locker to prepare but as she did her computer screen turned on along with that trademark sound.

Be-be-beep-beep

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

The computer genius smiled at Kim as he typed. "Hey Kim, got bad news I'm afraid."

Kim sighed at the news. "Go ahead."

Wade typed some more before a picture of a large machine came up and filled the screen. "Last night while you and Ron were out stopping Dementor, Drakken and Shego decided to sneak into a top secret lab and stole this machine."

Ron decided to butt in at this time. "Again? This is like the third time this month."

Wade shrugged. "Whatever the reason, they're at it again and need to be stopped."

"So where's our ride?" Kim asked.

"Should be outside the school by now. I'll fill you in with more details later on the way there," Wade said before cutting the connection.

With no time to waste, Kim and Ron dashed out the school and saw the large jet in the parking lot. With their mission attire in their bag, it was once again time to save the world.

* * *

(In the jet)

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Le," Kim thanked as the Asian pilot steered the jet.

"No thanks are necessary Ms. Possible. It's the least I can do after you saved me and my family from that earthquake in Xian."

Kim waved off the compliment. " It was no big Mr. Le. Just doing my thing."

Ron opened the door and said, "Hey Kim! Wade's on the Kimmunicator."

Kim thanked the pilot once again and went with Ron to the passenger section of the jet. Wade's face popped up on the Kimmunicator and was greeted by the two heroes.

"Okay, apparently Drakken and Shego situated their new lair inside a large cave behind a waterfall in a remote location in the Amazon."

"And what is this machine they stole?" Kim asked.

"I tracked the machine back to a top secret lab that specialized in biological and nuclear mutations. The files on the machine are hidden and not even my computers can break their security." Wade said.

"So it's another case of not knowing what the doomsday device does but still having to prevent the use of it?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much."

"Oh joy," Ron said.

Once Kim and Ron were dropped off, the matter of finding a way into the lair was pretty easy. The waterfall was easy to locate and when they got behind it, the tunnel leading to the lair was in plain sight.

"Something's not right," Kim said as the duo continued down the hallway.

"Well I'm not complaining," Ron replied. "Maybe we caught them off guard or something."

"I know it's Drakken, but even he has some sort of defense or at least a group of henchmen. I don't know."

"Maybe you're just getting too paranoid Kim."

"Yeah, let's just get this down and go home."

When the two made it to the interior of the lair, they found that nothing was there. No computers, no robots, no henchmen, no deathtraps, no Shego, no Drakken. All the walls and the roof looked natural and the feel of a human presence was absent from the room. All there was Kim, Ron, and darkness.

As Kim and Ron walked further into the room, both teens couldn't shake their anxiety away. Drakken was usually in their faces with his plans and weapons, not be stealthy and secretive.

Just as the two stepped far enough into the room, an alarm pierced through the silence of the room and the darkness changed to a flashing red.

Before Kim and Ron even knew what was happening the opening to the hall was closed shut by large metal door that came from the ground. At the same time a hidden rock wall slide into the earth to reveal a secret hall. From the hall, a small army emerged clad in Drakken's usual henchmen uniform. Accompanying was a tall woman with long black hair, wearing a green and black jumpsuit with matching black gloves, boots, and complementary black lipstick.

"Shego!" Kim and Ron exclaimed.

Shego smiled her usual evil smile at the two. "Got to say, I can't believe the princess and the buffoon actually fell into the trap. Even more, I can't believe Drakken's plan actually worked."

Kim immediately got into her battle stance with Ron going into his own, rather comedic, battle stance.

"Where is Drakken and the machine you stole?"

"Uh uhh uh," Shego teased with a wagging finger. "Can't tell you that, would ruin the entire plan."

"Well then," Kim said as she glared at Shego with her emerald eyes. "I guess we'll have to beat it out of you."

Shego saw the fight starting and yelled. "You guys get the blond! I'll handle the princess by myself."

Kim took the challenge head on and charged the woman, determination in her eyes. Ron however was a bit freaked out by the small army of henchmen coming for him. Seeing as how Kim was going to be occupied by Shego for a long time, he decided to take the challenge head on too.

The first henchman jumped and lunged at the teen. Ron jumped and landed on the man's back and jumped again to face the group. Thrusting his foot out, he kicked one in the chin and sent him flying back a bit. Another tried to get a punch in from the side but was stopped when Ron's elbow went out and slammed into the man's gut, knocking his breath out and sending to his knees. Ron was feeling a bit confident know with his skills, but another henchman grabbed Ron's back and sent him flying into a wall.

Ron got up quickly but he was hurting.

'Dang, looks like these guys are stronger than most of Drakken's usual henchmen."

A flurry of kicks and punches were exchanged between the two females in the room. Both were highly skilled and found to themselves to be evenly matched. When Kim tried to for a high kick to the shoulder, Shego would block it with her arm and come back with a grab and throw. When Shego would go for a slash at Kim's torso, the redhead would duck and return the favor with a punch to the stomach. The same dance repeated with different moves and it seemed neither was willing to back out.

Ron was having trouble with his attackers. Whenever one went down, two more went to fill the man's spot and the attacks never ended. Already Ron felt his body starting to bruise and some near broken bones. To make matters worse, the damage from last night's mission was still affecting Ron, making him more sluggish with added pain.

Another henchman came forward and went for a jab at Ron's torso. Ron tried to sidestep but he couldn't dodge the fist entirely. The jab hit his side and sent Ron turning backwards with the force of the attack. Before Ron could recuperate, a foot came in contact with his back and sent the blond teen to the ground.

Ron's mind went hazy and his vision started to cloud. He tried to stand but his arms gave out and he couldn't move.

The sight of black boots filled his vision and Ron felt himself be held up by a pair of strong arms. He was held so high that his feet couldn't touch the ground.

With no hope of fighting the men off anymore, Ron did the next best thing.

"K-K-Ki…"

The henchmen knew what Ron was doing and one tried to silence him with a swift jab to the gut. But the damage only made Ron yell out the name.

"KIM!"

Kim's face paled as she heard her best friend and boyfriend scream. It wasn't like before when Ron was just startled or scared, this time the screamed sounded… painful and forced.

With a swift kick that Shego dodged by jumping back, Kim broke the struggle and turned to find Ron. What she saw was sick and wrong.

A large henchman was holding Ron by the arms while two others were treating his body like a punching bag. Ron was wheezing and his eyes were closed shut with pain. Blood was starting drip from his lip, indicating the punches were causing internal bleeding. Some of the henchmen were cracking their knuckles in anticipation while some laughed at the sight. A few turned their heads to see Kim with horror all over her face. Though they could take this opportunity to get the heroine, they knew better than to go against Shego. That woman was ruthless when she was angry.

Kim couldn't do anything but stare at Ron and the beating with shock. Silent tears slid down her face as her mind struggled to comprehend what was happening. Her mind was totally scrambled and couldn't sense who was coming behind her.

"AAAUUGGHH!!!"

Kim yelled as her back was torn by Shego's claws. The sudden pain forced Kim to the ground. Shego snickered at the reaction and examined her hands. The fingers were coated in red and felt warmer than usual. Red liquid dripped from her tips and splashed onto the rocky floor, painting the ground red.

Kim's back was bloodied and reddened by the attack. Her mission shirt had slash marks on the back, which resembled the claw marks of a large feline predator. Kim's actual back faired no better as the skin and flesh was cut deep and spurting out blood. The futile attempt by the body to repair the flesh spurted enough blood out to soak into the fabric of the shirt.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Shego said. "You shouldn't turn your back to me Kimmie. I never let anyone escape, you should know that by know."

Kim moaned in pain as she rolled onto her back. Shego then received one of the harshest glares Kim had ever given. Shego didn't acknowledge the glare and instead turned her head over to the group of henchmen.

"Oh look."

Kim quickly mimicked Shego's movement to see what happened to Ron.

"Looks like my boys are done playing with Stoppable."

Kim watched in silent horror as the large, brutish men had finally gotten tired of Ron. By now Ron was bruised all over. Blood coated his lower lip and dribbled down his neck and beneath his mission shirt. His nose was clearly broken with blood flowing out both nostrils and he was starting to sport two black eyes.

The large man holding Ron threw him against the wall and grinned as Ron hit the wall and fell to the floor, lying there motionlessly.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she scrambled to her feet and tried to help out her beau. But Shego was too quick for Kim and a sharp pain ran through Kim's head as the black and green woman grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back onto her back.

"Ahh, don't ruin the fun princess."

"AGGGH!" Kim screamed as she felt her hair being pulled to their limit. A few tears of pain escaped her closed eyes as the pain traveled through her mind.

The large group of henchmen now moved to the wall where the dying Ron lay. Ron did nothing as another large man picked him up by the collar and smiled wickedly at him. Ron did nothing but spit some blood onto the man's face, which did not make him happy.

"You think you're so smart huh?" The henchman asked, to which Ron did not reply. Anger filled the man as he grabbed Ron's face and smashed the back of his head against the wall with a huge amount of force.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as tears of both pain and sadness flowed down her face.

But her yells did nothing to stop the man from continuously beating Ron's head against the rocky wall. It didn't take long before the wall was starting to be stained with fresh blood and Ron's movements stopped altogether.

"Dude Dan, I think you killed the kid," One of the other henchmen pointed out.

"Oh crap, I think I did."

Indeed when the man let go of Ron's head, the blond fell to the floor and made no movement to indicate that he was still alive; no breathing, no twitching, no pulse. The only thing that was moving was the fresh blood coming flowing from the mush that was once was the back of his head.

Kim was left in shock at the display in front of her while Shego grimaced a bit at the sight.

"Damn, I thought they would just knock him ou…"

"RON!"

Kim screamed as she kicked back behind her and kicking Shego in the stomach. Shego recoiled back in pain and let go of Kim's hair in the process. Kim charged like a bull at the group of henchmen who were now really scared of the redhead.

The men exclaimed screams and cries of mercy, as they stood no chance against the redheaded devil. The last thing most of the men saw were Kim's piercing green eyes glaring into their own, as if her glare meant that their fate was sealed. Though they tried to fight back, Kim was merciless and her kicks and punches came like machine fire and stung like an iron spike.

One henchman tried to grab Kim from the behind but found himself colliding with another of his companions as Kim swung a man twice her side into her attacker. Another tried to go for a punch at Kim's face. Kim ducked and grabbed the man's arm and flung him over herself and him into the floor head first.

The others faired just as well and in a matter of moments the large of group of henchmen were reduced to a pile of knocked out and near dead bodies on the floor. Kim was panting heavily as the fight took a lot of her energy away and left her exhausted as all hell.

She quickly maneuvered around her fallen enemies and practically collapsed on Ron's body, sobbing heavily with her head on his torso. Her hot tears soaked into Ron's blood coated mission shirt.

"Ron," Kim whimpered. "Ron, it's all my fault. I should've helped you. It's all my fault."

A few more moments passed and the only sound heard in the room was Kim's sobs. But reality rushed back to Kim as a green flash of plasma flew over back and hit the wall next to her, smoldering the wall.

"So sorry to interrupt this heart breaking moment, but I still have a job to do," Shego said as she summoned her plasma to her hands.

Kim slowly stood up, not bothering to wipe her river of tears. If looks could kill, Shego would be in Hell the moment Kim glared at the woman. Her emerald eyes sent a clear message to Shego, one that Shego couldn't run from.

You're dead

Within a fraction of a second, Kim was in Shego's face with a flurry of punches and kicks. Shego dodged each easily as Kim's rage was causing her to be uncoordinated. Minutes later Kim was exhausted beyond her normal dexterity while Shego was barely breaking a sweat.

Kim summed up all her reserved energy and focused it all on one last punch. Shego easily dodged the fist that was aimed to her jaw and countered with a slashing uppercut. Her claws cut straight from Kim's stomach and to the bridge of her breasts. Blood spilled out the large gash like a broken dam. Kim couldn't even scream since all of her energy was gone. Shego moved past Kim's side and went behind her and got back into her battle stance. Kim however staggered a bit as her blood started to drip onto the floor.

"Just give it up Kimmy. You can't win."

Kim wheezed for a bit before she growled. "Shut. Up."

Both women now faced each other. Shego looking just fine while Kim was bleed profusely. Her tears never stopped flowing and her gaze was starting to soften. She was tired beyond hell, but as she glanced at Ron's body, her sadness just fueled her resolve and enraged her, reenergizing her body.

With no more words exchanged, the two charged each other. Two attacks were exchanged, both hitting their mark.

One body hit the floor.

Blood was spilled.

"It's over."

* * *

Review and give your thoughts. Thank you.


	2. New Developments

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Nor do I make any profit from this piece of fiction.

* * *

As the stars shined brightly in the night sky over Middleton, crickets and birds happily chirped in the grass and trees. It was 8 PM in the small town and while some chose to sleep or eat right now, one person was frantically trying to get a hold of someone.

For 2 hours Wade Load was trying to contact Team Possible via Kim's Kimmunicator, but to no avail. Still the computer genius tried but all he got were no answers and when he tried to manually talk to Kim, his computer screen was filled with darkness and his calls to Kim were unheard and unanswered.

'Something is terribly wrong.' Thought Wade. With his fingers sore from typing so much, he decided to do the next best thing. Wade quickly connected to Global Justice's base and sent an urgent call for Dr. Director. Within moments the young woman's face appeared on screen.

"What's going on Wade? And where is Agent Possible and Stoppable?" Betty asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you. I can't communicate with Kim or Ron right now. Something's wrong with the Kimmunicator and it's not a technological one. I can't even get a signal anymore."

Betty rubbed her chin. "I understand. The best we can hope for right now is a mistake on Kim's fault. The best we can do right now is send a crew over to Team Possible's last known location to search for any answers about their whereabouts. You happen to have the coordinates?"

Wade nodded and sent Betty the last known location of Kim and Ron. Betty looked over the information with great detail.

"Thank you for your warning and cooperation Wade, I'll send over a team ASAP. Meanwhile you still try your best to contact Team Possible."

"Understood ma'am."

"GJ out."

* * *

(Meanwhile somewhere in a remote island)

"Finally! After months of preparation and scheming, I have the ultimate plan to rule the world! Wahahahaha!"

"Excuse me…"

"EEEEEP!"

Drakken screeched as the loud intercom scared him, so much so that he went into a fetal position.

"What is it! Can't you see I'm getting ready to conquer the world?"

"Yes Mr. Drakken but Shego is back from the mission."

Drakken grumbled something to himself before telling the intercom to let Shego into the lab.

"Ngghh, Shego must've been beaten up Kim Possible and that sidekick. I didn't expect her until tomorrow."

The blue scientist's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the mechanical doors whooshing open. Drakken's back was facing the door and he didn't even look back at Shego.

"Shego! I had a hunch that Kim Possible would've beaten you but not this fast. I sent you to execute that trap to buy me ample time and you come back 2 hours earlier! You better have a good explanation of why you're back so early or else I'll have you…"

Shego was tired of her bosses ranting and wanted nothing better than to shut him up, leave, and get a good rest. Knowing from experience that Drakken wouldn't stop anytime soon, Shego took the very object of her return and threw it at the rambling scientist.

"Further more, why aren't you in the medical bay? Did you and Possible have a pillow fight or were you just lucky that she UMPH!"

Drakken felt a large object fly onto his back and the weight and force of it sent him on his chest. The fall knocked the breath out of the feeble man. Pissed that Shego would hurt him, Drakken shifted onto his back and sent whatever was on him to the ground next to him.

"What in the world… Shego! How dare you attack me," Drakken turned head to see what had hit him. "Attack me with this-this-this- AAAAIIIIIEEEE!"

Drakken screeched like a little girl as he backed away from Ron Stoppable's dead body. The body was facing upwards the head was tilted so when Drakken first looked at it, he saw the dead, brown eyes of Ron. The blood on Ron's face, head, and shirt was dried now.

"Th-the sidekick?" Drakken asked to no one in particular. His mind came to the obvious conclusion, seeing the circumstances that led to this. Drakken turned to Shego and asked incredulously.

"You killed the sidekick?"

Shego sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, it wasn't me. Your stupid lackeys did."

Drakken gasped at the answer. He told his men to always knock their opponents down, not kill them. Sure sometimes he and his men were in such a jam that killing was the best route, but he just couldn't live with himself knowing that he directly caused the death of someone*.

"But," Drakken stammered. "But if the sidekick is here, where and what happened to Kim Possible?"

Shego responded with the tossing of her next object.

"Long story Doctor D."

* * *

"What the hell happened here?"

Drakken's "lair in South America" was currently filled with GJ agents and scientists. After receiving Wade's coordinate, Dr. Director told her best agent to assemble a team to find and extract Team Possible. And it just so happens that her best agent was none other than Will Du.

The agent was now scowling at the broken Kimmunicator in his hands. With no other evidence of human presence in the cave other than the blood on the ground and walls, finding Team Possible was going to be a harder challenge that Du thought.

"Sir!"

Will turned to the scientist behind him. The man was in usual GJ attire and was holding a clipboard. Will frowned at the man as the scientist was clearly frightened by something.

"What is it?"

"Take a look at these test results."

The scientist handed Will the clipboard and the agent quickly skimmed through the charts and readings.

"I still can't believe what we found. You told us to analyze the blood we found around here. Most were from anonymous or wanted persons but…"

Will's eyes widened at the he read at the bottom of the board. Furious, he threw the paper and board done and grabbed the scientist by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you telling me that half the blood on the floor is Kim's and Ron's?"

The frightened man couldn't do anything but nod his head. Will threw the man on the floor.

"You get your ass back into the lab and do those tests 10 more times! I want to make absolutely sure that this is Team Possible's blood. Got it?"

"Yes Agent! Right away."

The scientist quickly fled the cave; leaving a now even more frustrated Will.

"Damn it Possible, I figured you for an incompetent but lucky girl. Now I guess your luck had ran out. But you could've at least left a trail to Drakken you damn idiot."

* * *

(Flashback-3 hours ago)

With no more words were exchanged, the two charged each other. Two attacks were exchanged, both hitting their mark.

Shego winced at the force of Kim's fist hitting the side of her head. A massive headache threatened to make her pass out but in her current position, passing out was not an option.

Kim gasped short breaths as she felt death tugging at her shirt. She thought she could end the fight by knocking Shego out, but it seemed Shego won the fight, today and forever. Kim's free hand grasped Shego's wrist. The green woman's fingers were embedded inside Kim's chest, blood flowing out the wound like a waterfall. Kim's attacking hand fell from Shego's head to her side. Through her clenched teeth, Shego could see blood seeping out from the redhead's mouth.

"It's over."

Kim said nothing and instead focused on pulling Shego's hand out of her body. But with the amount of force she was using, it felt to Shego like it was a baby trying to pull her arm.

"Fine then." Shego said. "You're choice."

As quick as lightening, Shego pulled her fingers out of Kim, causing a huge amount of blood to flow out onto the floor. The sound of crunching bones accompanied Kim's wheezes and gasps as the sudden decrease of pressure caused blood to rush into her mouth*.

Kim staggered back, her hand desperately trying to cover her wound, but the blood kept flowing out and in large quantities. Her body started to sway and her mind was fogging up. Her vision went from black to white. Her knees were shaking as they tried to keep supporting her weight.

"S-She *wheeze Go-o-o," Kim managed out before her knees gave way. Kim toppled to the floor and her on her side. With consciousness leaving her, Kim gave on last glance at her beloved.

'Ron," Kim thought. "At least you'll be with me still. I love you, forever.'

* * *

(Back to the present)

"And that's how Kim Possible fell?" Drakken asked incredulously. He couldn't deny the fact as Kim's blood soaked body was currently lying next to his feet. Her eyes were closed and were facing the ceiling. Her body was still moist from all the blood loss and the trip back to the lair hadn't dried it all yet.

"Yeah Dr. D. That's what happened," replied a now very tired and thirsty Shego.

Drakken was silent for a few moments, allowing a well-needed break for Shego to get a drink. But as the seconds passed, the scientist broke the silence. At first it was a simple chuckle, but it soon turned into a maniacal laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shego rubbed her temples at the loud voice. "Just what the hell's so funny?"

Drakken stopped his laughter and clasped his hands together. "Don't you see Shego? This is perfect! Simply perfect!"

Drakken turned and walked to the center of his lab, where a large mass was hidden underneath a large sheet. "With Kim Possible out of the picture, I can finally conquer the world unhindered."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Shego asked. "Does it have anything to do with that machine you made me steal?"

Drakken chuckled. "Silly Shego, that machine was merely a distraction for Possible and GJ. No, I shall conquer the world with my latest invention…"

Drakken paused dramatically to pull the large sheet away and unveiling his machine.

"The Jerkinator!"

Shego raised a brow at the machine. It wasn't much to look at except for a large orb on top of it that was filled with a strange red mist*.

"Uh huh. And what pray tell does this 'Jerkinator' do?"

Drakken smiled smugly and announced, "This machine is capable of creating and expelling a pheromone that causes anyone that comes in contact with it to turn into a savage. One whiff and even the most calm and pleasant man would turn him into a savage monster, wanting nothing more than to attack anyone within his reach. I will unleash this pheromone all over the world and mass chaos will then ensue. And once everyone starts to fight each other; you, me, and the henchmen will swoop in and easily conquer each country and landmass. My plan is foolproof! Hahahaha!"

Shego nodded her head in agreement. Indeed the plan sounded good and executable. But what really bothered her was not the plan, but Drakken. This was the second plan he actually got down right.

'As good as this plan sounds, I still got a bad feeling about this. Drakken usually never even gets one plan down right and he really outdone himself this time.'

"Wait a minute."

Drakken turned to Shego. "What?"

"So what about the machine I had to go steal?" Shego asked. "You better have some plans for it and don't even start to tell me that all that work was for naught."

Drakken looked confused. "But, it was part of the plan to distract…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. To distract Kim Possible and whatever. But at least check the thing out before starting your next plan."

Drakken's eyes narrowed. "What's up with you Shego? You've never been like this before."

Shego rolled her eyes. "I just want to make sure that you didn't make me steal some large bomb or military robot that GJ can easily track. You remember what happened last time right?"

Drakken gulped as he remembered the incident including that ancestral machine that stored electricity, the name escaped him however*.

"Fine, fine. I'll go check out the machine," Drakken said as he started to walk out the lab.

"If I can find it that is." He added.

Shego sighed. "To hell with all this. All I need now is a bath and some beauty sleep."

* * *

(Back at the Fake Lair)

"What are the test results?"

"Same as before Agent Du. The DNA in the blood is a positive match with Agents Possible and Stoppable."

Du growled at the same answer. He made the scientists redo the tests several more times and each time resulted in the same answer.

Before Du could say anything else to the scientist, a lower agent quickly sprinted into the camp's lab

"Agent Du! Dr. Director is on the line and she wishes to speak to you concerning Team Possible."

Du let go of a heavy sigh. "I guess there is no hiding it then."

Turning to the agent, Du commanded, "Continue investigating that cave. I want anything that can possible lead us to Drakken and Shego and don't even think of coming back until you find something."

The agent inaudibly gulped, nodded, and hurriedly left to the cave.

Du too left the lab and proceeded to the communications tent at the back of the small camp. As he entered, he was met with Dr. Director's face on a large screen.

"Agent Du, any luck with locating Team Possible?"

Du was silent for a moment before answering. "Not exactly Director."

"What do you mean?"

"When me and my team arrived, there were no bodies in the cave. The only objects of importance there were blood stains on the floor, a scorch mark on the cave wall, and a large puddle of blood."

Dr. Director let out heavy sigh at the news. "So I assumed you tested the blood."

Du nodded. "We did and the results were what the team feared. The blood matched Possible and Stoppable's DNA, as well as a dozen unidentified persons."

"I see."

"So what now?"

Betty thought to herself for a moment. "I want you and the team to stay and search the area for any leads to Drakken and Shego. Stay and do so until further instructions."

Betty pause again. "And I suppose I should go and tell their families."

Du's eyes widened a bit in astonishment. "So soon?"

Betty nodded with saddened eyes. "It's best not to keep them waiting."

With that said, the director shut of communications with Du. The screen turned black and the loss of the lights made the tent black as well.

"Damn girl. Why did you go and get yourself killed?"

* * *

First *: I just wanted to take this time and say that what it says there sounds so contradictory. I mean, in the show Drakken's plans and machines often created many worldly problems and turmoil. Take "So the Drama" for instance. The Diablo toys were bound to have killed at least one person in all that worldly chaos, but the show is Disney so no mentions about any possible deaths. I tried to keep the Disney motif where no one was supposed to die with Drakken, seeing as how he's very innocent about violence (at least in the show).

Second *: I will say right now that I'm not a doctor or a student of human anatomy. I'm only a 15 year old teen who really hates science and learning the human body. So if any of you readers are know that what I wrote is completely wrong about bodily injuries, just politely correct me and don't be an ass about it. Don't be like "Oh well obviously this happens because of this…" or " How can you not know that blah blah blah happens when the body blah blah blah…" You can laugh all you want but just kindly correct me so that I don't mess it up in the future.

Third*: Yes, the red mist is just like the red evil mist from the Attudinator. I told you I would use it in a twist.

Reviews and Suggestions please. Reviews mostly though please.


End file.
